fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Charlotte
Charlotte (シャーロッテ Shārotte) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates and an ally in the Conquest and Revelation route. She is voiced by Ai Shimizu in the Japanese version and Brianna Knickerbocker http://brisoundslike.com/bio.html#.Vkwlr3arRD8 in the English version. Profile Charlotte was born in the the Nohr Capital and grew up a pauper. Her childhood was more difficult than some due to her parents both being very poor, but they looked after her to the best of their ability. As thanks, she sends some of her earnings as a Nohr border guard back home to them. She is Benny's partner. Previously, Charlotte was a member of the Royal Guard, however, because she intentionally acted like a fragile lady in order to attract a handsome nobleman, she was unfortunately deemed too fragile to serve in the Royal Guard by her superior. Demoted to a border guard, she wishes to return to the Royal Guard due to the higher pay and greater chances of meeting noblemen. However, she fears that if she acts in her normal brutish self, no man will be attracted to her. She is the strongest fighter in the army. Her birthday is May 4. Personality Charlotte is normally perceived as a cordial, authentic girl by most men who interact with her. However, behind their backs, she is brutish and potent, being most skilled at bare-handed combat. But she refuses to do so due of her greatest trepidation of being rejected because of her "true" nature. Her support with Nyx reveals that she also has a soft and caring side, making Nyx act like a child so that she can feel comfortable in her body. She wants to marry someone that has high wealth and social standing because she always envied the nobles as a child. However, her support with Leo shows that she refuses to marry someone if it is only for the sake of wealth and not the person she's marrying. She is a ferocious fighter and loves throwing herself into battle without a thought of danger. In-Game Base Stats |-|Conquest Chapter 13/Revelation Chapter 14= As an Enemy Birthright Chapter 14 - A Soft Light Scatters |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= *In Guard Stance with Benny (All difficulties) Growth Rates |85% |75% |0% |50% |65% |50% |25% |5% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates are based on the character in their starting class |95% |80% |0% |50% |65% |45% |20% |5% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as a Berserker |85% |70% |0% |55% |65% |50% |30% |5% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as a Brave Hero Supports Romantic Supports *The Avatar (Male) *Benny *Xander *Leo *Odin *Laslow *Arthur *Niles *Keaton *Jakob *Kaze *Silas *Saizo (Revelation) *Kaden (Revelation) Other Supports *The Avatar (Female) *Nyx *Peri *Beruka *Rinkah (Revelation) *Charlotte's children Class Sets 'Standard Sets' |} 'Friendship Sets' |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} 'Partner Sets' |-|All Routes= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} 'Special Classes' |} Quotes Level Up *"I hope rich men like powerful women..." (6+ stats up) *"Strong girls need to be pampered too..." (4-5 stats up) *"I got a bit stronger, but i'm still a cutie!" (2-3 stats up) *"As you can see, I'm just a delicate flower." (0-1 stat up) Class Change * "I make this outfit look GOOD." Battle Quotes Dual Support **Gasps* "Scary!" *"We can win this, right?" *"Let me help you." *"I'll try my best." *"Oh! I think I might faint!" *"What a pain in the butt." *"Look who's here!" Dual Strike *"I'm on it!" *"Take this!" *"Stay right there!" *"Pardon me!" Dual Guard * "Made it." * "Oh no, are you hurt?" * "You're OK right?" Defeated Enemy **Gasps* "Did I do that!?" *"Who's next?" *Laughs* * "I win!" *Laughs* * "Sorry about this." * "I was so frightened." Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed *"Thank you SO much!" *"I'm impressed!" Critical/Skill * "You disgust me!" * "You're nobody!" * "I'm gonna tear you in half!" * "Don't underestimate me." Defeated by Enemy * "No...Seriously!?" Confession Death/Retreat Quote My Castle Garden Armory Smithy Staff Store Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop Prison Possible Endings Etymology Charlotte is a female given name, a female form of the male name Charles. It is of French origin meaning "free man". Trivia *Charlotte is the first female Fighter in the series. *Charlotte placed 9th in the official character popularity poll held on the game's official site for the females. *Charlotte shares her English voice actress, Brianna Knickerbocker, with Sakura. Gallery Category:Stubs Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem if characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters